


The wolf in his life

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Omega Verse, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter goes to find an omega at an auction for supernatural creatures. He finds just the one he's been seeking.





	The wolf in his life

There was an unusual omega slave auction, for supernatural creatures. They were highly dangerous, and their owners would use them for protection, and maybe breeding them with other supers. Hannibal Lecter looked at the beautiful young man, who was naked save for a facemask and a collar round his neck. His lithe body and blue eyes branded him as an exceptional beauty, but he was also a werewolf.  
“I’ll take the wolf”, he said loudly.  
“He is a handful,” said the auctioneer.  
“Thank you Bedelia, I can handle him.”  
“Sold to the man with more money than sense,” said Bedelia.  
“What is his name?” asked Hannibal as she handed him the omega’s leash.  
“He’ll tell you,” she snapped.

*  
They left the auction house and Hannibal handed a cloak to the omega to shield him from prying eyes. The young man accepted, and Hannibal drove him home.  
“I’m your alpha. What is your name?” Hannibal asked.  
“I’m Will, “ he said. “Will Graham.”  
“Very well. I think I shall give you free reign to roam each full moon.”  
“They usually don’t do that,” said Will with a puzzled look.  
“I’m not your previous owners. I intend to keep you.”  
“So did they,” Will warned.  
“I think a wolf should be free. “  
“Free to be yours?” WIll asked.  
“If you so desire. This is my house,” Hannibal said as they stopped in the driveway.  
“It’s beautiful,” Will said.  
They entered and Hannibal gave Will clothes to wear, and slowly watched him take off his mask. He was of course as lovely as he had seemed.  
“I like to roam with my dogs.”  
“Where are they now?”  
“With an old friend.”  
“You can roam with them here, if you like.”  
“Can I?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are a super, also,” Will noted.  
“Clever boy.”  
“I thought vamps hated us.”  
“We do. There’s always an exception. “  
“Can you..procreate?”  
“Of course. I would like it if you could give me an heir or two.”  
“That can be arranged.”  
“We would have such lovely, hybrid children.” Hannibal mused dreamily.  
Will looked at the antique castle, so dramatic and dark and full of antlers. Vampires were such drama queens. “Let’s eat,” Hannibal said.” Later I will lick the blood from your hands as you return from your hunt."  
"Deal," Will said. "This food is delicious."

*  
Later the full moon rose and Will ran through the woods with his dogs, chasing after prey. When his heat came, his vampire mate provided for him, and mated with him many times. Will was soon pregnant with a little hybrid daughter. Hannibal had never been happier.


End file.
